The Day's Sickness
by Pah-her-pul
Summary: Patrick got sick so SB and SW go on a island and meet Harry Potter
1. Patricks Gets Sick

This is a twist of Spongebob and Harry Potter.

Summary - Patrick gets sick so SB has to get something to heal him. So Gary, Spongebob, and Squidward go on land to find a potion to cure Patrick.

thought = thought

**Title: The Week's Sickness **

**Chapter 1: Patrick Gets Sick**

One day Spongebob and Patrick where going to Down Town Bikini Bottom. It was morning. When they got to Bikini Bottom they saw Mr.Krabs.

Mr.Krabs said, "Can you boys deliver some Krabby Patties for me?

''Sure!'', they said. ''The addresses are on the boxes.' said Mr.Krabs happily.

Then he walked away.Spongebob and Patrick started delivering Krabby Patties.

_I'm happy we could help Mr.Krabs_! Thought Spongebob. ._Dounuts_.: DThought Patrick.

The first door they came to was 431246. Patrick knocked down the door. Why is my door on the floor? , said the fish. ''I was knocking and it fell down." , said Patrick." Never mine what do you what?" said the fish. "To give you the Krabby Pattie that you ordered," said Spongebob. "Thanks!" said the fish.

The Last house was 9502476.Patrick knocked then the door opened. "Here are your Krabby Patties." "Thanks," said the fish, and the door closed.

Then they went off to play. When they were playing they went into a scientist's lab and knocked down a potion. They still played and then Patrick stepped into a puddle of potion. Right away blue and green spots appeared on his body and he started laughing uncontrollably.

"I am pink and pink is.....duh...haha...Spongebob.....what's your name?" laughed Patrick

Spongebob gasped. "What am I going to do?! I know I will call Squidward! I will also bring this label!" Said Spongebob as he tore the label from a potion vile off.  
  
Please review and if you must insult this story, do it with constructive criticism please.

Patrick Rules!

Doryisblue


	2. The Little Island

Please review and thanks = D

-- -- -- -- -- - --- - -- -- - --

**Chapter 2: The Little Island**

"Squidward! Patricks got a disease!" said spongebob on the phone

"We need to find out how to cure him before he dies!" said spongebob again

"Where are you?" asked Squidwawrd

"Downtown Bikini Bottom" said Spongebob

"Come to my house right away, said Squidward, If you aren't there by 1:30 I won't help you."

"I'm half way there", spongebob said enthusiasticaly

He hung up the phone and arrived at Squidward's house two minutes later.

"I brought the label that i found on the bottle. It says to cure the sickness you must collect: 1 piece of land roasted turkey, 3 crums of bread mixed with a healing potion, and the most important thing: water, lemonade and milk mixed together." said spongebob

"Jumpining jellyfish! That means we have to go on land!" realised spongebob

"No, thats why the label said go on land" Squidward said sarcastically "Wait why would they have a label on the bottle to cure the sickness?"

"Who knows, but we will need; food, clothes, and a set of walkie talkies. We Should leave at noon!" said Spongebob

"Why me?" asked Squidward to himself, "Robbed of my dignity to cure a dumb illness to heal that pink starfish. Ha....Ha Ha Ha,"

The next day they gathered the things they would need in backpacks. Squidward carried his and spongebob his. They went to work and on lunch break they snuck out, changed the sign to closed, and walked away.

"Well, I guess this can't be that bad if we don't have to work" said Squidward

They came to the mountain and climbed up to the top. They took a deep breath and stepped onto land. They were amazed because they could breath! When they were walking they saw an owl, Harry's owl. Hedwig picked them up and flew to Harry's dormiotry. Harry was reading on his bed when he saw Hedwig on the window sill.

"What do you have Hedwig?" asked Harry

Spongebob and Squidward dropped out of the owls claws. Harry was so amazed he didn't know what to say.

"Hi I'm Spongebob and this is Squidward." said spongebob

"I'm Harry.....Harry Potter" said Harry

-- -- - - - --- - - -- - -

Thank You for everyone that reviewed! (Spongebob-Lover1) thanks!


End file.
